nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Reichtangle
This nation no longer exists. This was a beta nation. Reichtangle, is one of the many nations of Tind. Cacinau is the capital, and found in the heart of the nation. It is ruled by Prime Minister . The state is known for its technological advancements and powerhouse industry. Economy The massive economy, amounting to around 2.8 Trillion DP (dustche powers) or 8 Trillion USD and rising is made off of a large income tax, tourism, and mass industry. The mass wealth sets it apart from other nations. The government juggles heavy military cost and research. 5th Reich's GDP consists of: 35% raw metals 20% purified metals 15% fuel 5% tourism 8% income tax 17% mechanics Population the union's population is steadily growing. The population is hardworking, and very patriotic. Most of the populations is German, but some of other nationalities live in the nation. The largest city is the capital, which is followed narrowly by Simonson and Yorkshire. Military Andreian Union's military is powerful, but small. It still manages to be a global power, despite not participating in any major wars. (see IU-NPO War) However, Reichtangle has had 2 wars. The first, with Denmark, as the aggressor. The Denmark government believed that Reichtangle had been sinking their newly created navy. Reichtangle won the war, and took a portion of Denmark's border. The second war was with Poland, as Reichtangle land was required to reach Denmark, who had been the culprit to the loss of Denmark's navy. The German people were very suprised, and the original attack had been very successful for the Polish. This was turned on them, however during the second battle of Berlin. The city's outer ring of defenses proved triumphant, and the inner rings of defense, commanded by none other than Dwight Mountgomery, started a suprise offensive against the Polish that reached Warsaw. The war came to a close with Reichtangle paying a small war reparation in exchange for large amounts of Polish land. Geography The coastal nation is entirely developed, with few sightseeing areas. With some help of the technological advancements, the whole nation's skies are famously clear, perfect for it's national animal, the Phoenix. The efficient nation preserves the nature look, with some smaller cities being entirely built inside mountains. There are five main cities in Reichtangle. Cacinau in the south is the capital, and the creation of the two past cities, Frankfurt and Stuttgart fusing, as they had shared a border. Yorkshire is a Proxy to the american New York and Cacinau, as Cacinau can be very crowded. Yorkshire is commonly depicted as the second capital. Berlin is closer to the heart of the nation, and is the hub of trade across Europe. Simonson is a very cultural city close to the old Denmark border. Constantinople (after being renamed to istanbul) was the chosen name for the Bulgarian gift to Reichtangle for their support against Turkey in the Third Balkan War. Constantinople quickly became to be considered the colony of the Reich. History The rather peaceful history is very short, and is split into 5 main points. - The Formation of the Andreian Union - Industrial rise - The democratic rebellion starts with the partings of the International Union - The collapse of the Andreian Union, with the Reichtangle as successor - The Fed. of Northern Petram is formed by the Reichtangle. The Reichtangle is currently focusing on regaining its tech superiority, and bringing new nations into FNP. Category:Nations Category:Deleted Nations